Thalia and Luke Meet Thing
by bewaremypengirl
Summary: A...different way for this couple to meet. This is my first story so plz review or I won't update!
1. Chapter 1

Luke's POV

I had run away one week ago, stealing food from stores, fighting monsters, begging for shelter, and staying away from police. Me + Police= not such a good time, and I'm not exactly sure why. Let's make that more clear: Demi-gods + Law= not such a good time. There. That's better. After I left someone's house and thanked them for letting me stay in their barn, I brushed the straw out of my sandy blonde hair, and started to walk down a dusty dirt road, headed anywhere but a stinky old barn for another night.

And down the road I walked. On and on for forever it felt like. I walked until I had to stop and sit on the side of the road because my ears were ringing with the sound of gravel crunching under worn-out sneakers. They made my feet stick out the top and rocks wear my feet raw. I sat and listened to the silence until it got so overwhelming that it felt like the world was crumbling to pieces around me. Silence crushed me like a boulder, until I was lying on the ground, hard, dusty ground. My vision got blurry, and I urged myself to stay awake, but my eyes fought my senses. _If I fall asleep, a monster will surely attack, sensing a sleeping half blood. _My brain whirled thoughts like that around my head until I was so sure that something was lurking behind me that I was ready to slap myself and run. But again, my eyes had a different schedule. It was dark now, and I couldn't see two feet in front of me. The darkness was worse than the silence. I couldn't tell whether my eyes were closed or open. _Crunch, crunch, crunch….slide. _I heard coming from behind me. A monster! Oh no, not now. My body still wouldn't respond to my growing awareness of something coming from behind. No, no, no, no….NO! It was standing behind me now. My eyes were slowly closing. Something hard nudged my shoulder, causing me to roll onto my back. I heard a slight gasp, probably something licking its lips thinking, _YUMMY HALF-BLOOD!_ I felt something liquid trickle past my lips, and down my throat. _My own blood! _I thought. But it was like, food filling hungriness. It was what I needed. And then I blacked out.

Thalia's POV

Man! Was this boy heavy!

Luke's POV

I woke up in a strange tent. I heard music blasting outside as my senses woke up with me. I sat up, head pounding with pain, fear, and excitement. My brain always managed to twist even the most dangerous conditions into a jokingly adventurous time. I walked outside and was almost blinded by the bright lights flying around the place. Spanish music pounded my ears to the  
pulp. When my eyes adjusted I could see the stage bright and clear, and there was a Spanish girl, a little older than me, with short shorts and as tank-top dancing and singing to Follow the Leader by J-Lo. I moved up towards the front and caught a glimpse of someone lurking in the shadows behind the stage. But my attention soon switched to the girl dancing right in front of me. She touched my chin then beckoned me to come up on stage, so, being me, I did! She danced with me, spun me around, danced around me, and at the end of the song, just left like that. _Showgirls_ I thought.

I walked quietly behind stage to sneak a peek at the next act, but saw nothing important.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke's POV

_I walked quietly behind stage to sneak a peek at the next act, but saw nothing important._

I walked into the next tent, to find rock music. It was hurting my ears. I looked past the flashing lights and gothic fans to find a screaming boy-band on stage. No wonder my ears hurt, ouch. I made my way to the front for a new act. I was now in like, the second row. I think it was a row at least.

The next act seemed familiar to me, almost as if they were a real band and not some new-bees screaming my ears off. They were almost soothing, singing something about toothaches and Novocain. When the music was slowing down they switched to a more…..energetic sounding song. It still wasn't screaming, but it wasn't a lullaby like the last song. They were singing about rebels now.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl fly backstage. Not like literally flying, but running so fast the security guards didn't see her for sure. I probably just saw her because of my ADD. It makes me constantly alert. I guess that's good, being a Demi-god, you know. When the band retreated backstage, I decided I would too.

The security guard didn't see me either. I'm just sly like that, being the son of Hermes the god of thieves I guess. I walked around a curtain to find the girl I saw come back here earlier getting an autograph from the band that was just on. She squealed, thanked them and walked away. But…she walked right into me. "What where you're going!" she growled at me. Ooh, a feisty one she is. "Sorry" I mumbled, "So who was that band? They were pretty good." "Pretty good?" she laughed, "PRETTY GOOD? What, do you live under a rock or something!?" she raised her voice a bit now. "More like 'raised in a barn'" I smirked. I could see a hint of humor in her eyes as she paused to glare at me, but then she got back to questioning me. "They are only one of the most famous rock bands in history! GREEN DAY!" she yelled. She was so far up in my face, that our noses were almost touching. She pulled away, but didn't blush. Tough. I could feel my cheeks redden. "S-sorry then" I stuttered a little, taken aback by how worked up she was. "Stop being so serious!" she laughed, "So what was this about being raised in a barn?"

**Sorry really short. And I know Green Day wouldn't be at a small town concert at all (much less these days) and no one knows who they were. That just wouldn't be alright. But this is Fanfiction. It's alright here! No hater plz and sorry for the delay! Hopefully another chpt. coming soon!**


End file.
